Second Chance
by SuperSonicBoom12
Summary: In the space colony ARK, Eggman actually succeeds at killing Sonic the Hedgehog! His friends are devastated and the world is still in peril. Will Sonic be able to save the world and get his life back? Or will the Doctor finally take over the world without the rebellious hedgehog? Takes place during Sonic Adventure 2 with revised plot.
1. Good-bye Sonic

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1: Good-bye Sonic**

**A/N: So this takes place during Sonic Adventure 2 and has a bit of a plot twist. I had this idea a while back but only just now thought anything of it. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, Sonic Adventure 2, or any of the Sonic characters.**

**Enjoy! :D**

***In the Space Colony ARK***

Eggman, Tails, and Amy stood in the viewing room of the ARK. It had a wall that was completely glass and looked down on the large blue and green planet, Earth. Eggman was in his Egg Walker and pointing a gun at Amy, who had been captured…again. Tails had come to help her and was in blue mech suit. Suddenly the sliding door on the far side of the room opened revealing a blue hedgehog. Sonic walked in calmly with his usual smirk.

"Ah, Sonic, you're here. Let's get down to business, shall we? Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly, and then we'll talk about your girlfriend, that is, if you really care for her," Eggman said. Sonic pulled the fake yellow Chaos Emerald out of his quills and looked at it. "If I give him the fake emerald, I can kill two birds with one stone!" He muttered to himself.

"Now place the emerald right there then back off!" Eggman growled still pointing his gun at a petrified Amy. Sonic smirked cockily, "Looks like you've turned into a big time villain, Eggman!"

Sonic walked to the middle of the room where a circle pattern was on the ground. He was about to place the emerald down, but as soon as he stepped onto it, a glass cylinder shot up around him trapping him inside. Sonic looked around surprised and walked forward placing his hands on the glass. "Did you really think you could fool me with that fake emerald?" Eggman taunted. Tails and Amy looked shocked. "So how'd you know it was fake?" Tails asked. Eggman smirked and an evil glint came over his glasses, "Because you just told me fox boy." Tails gasped and his eyes widened in realization of what he just said. Eggman laughed manically. "Time to take a little space ride, Sonic! As soon as the capsule clears the colony, BAM!" Eggman said excitedly. He hovered his finger over a switch on the Egg Walker. "I'm counting on you Tails! And Amy… take care of yourself…" Sonic said sorrowfully. "You were an admirable adversary. Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman flipped the switch and the capsule shot down into the space below. Tails and Amy watched the capsule out the window. "SONIC!" they yelled together with tears in their eyes. Not that yelling his name helped at all. Eggman chuckled at the sight.

***Sonic's P.O.V***

I was shot out, in the capsule, into outer space. The fake emerald was still in my hand. My heart was racing faster than I can run. I heard Tails' voice in my head, '_It has the same wavelengths and properties of a regular emerald, but isn't as powerful.' _"Same wavelengths and properties…," I repeated to myself, "but can I do this?" It worked for Shadow, so why not? I held up the emerald. "Chaos Control!" I yelled and hope that it works. A small light is emitted from the phony gem but then faded just as quickly. Nothing happened. My eyes widen when I realize it wasn't working. The capsule was still plummeting. 'Oh cra-,' but before I could even finish my thought, the capsule exploded into a million pieces.

***With Tails, Amy, and Eggman***

"SONIC!" Amy cries as the capsule exploded. Tears streaked her tan and pink face. Eggman chuckled evilly. Tails was staring at the ground deep in thought. "This is the first time Sonic asked me to do something for him. I can't let him down!" Tails mumbled to himself then turned to Eggman. "Alright Eggman! You will pay for this!" Tails yelled angrily, somewhat surprising the Doctor. Amy sat weeping by the window about her lost love while a fight between Eggman and Tails had commenced.

***Sonic's P.O.V***

Everything went dark for a moment. It felt like I was floating on nothing. My eyes were closed. Then I felt something solid and flat beneath me, like a floor. The floor felt like glass but somehow, almost softer. I moved my gloved hand around on the smooth surface, feeling for anything around me. My eyes opened and I saw that I was in a white room. The walls, floor, and ceiling looked like they were made of clouds. It was bright in there, but I didn't see a light anywhere. Nothing and no one was in the room except me. I stood up and looked down at myself to see if anything had changed, but it didn't seem anything had. I walked over to the wall and felt it. It felt like glass, but it looked like a cloud. 'Where am I?' I think 'Did the Chaos Control work? Did it send me somewhere?' It looked like it to me, but if that wasn't it then I didn't want to consider the other option of what happened to me. "Hello?" I called out.

Behind me a bright light flashed and I turned to see what it was. When the lighting subsided I saw a girl. She was about my age and height and was also a hedgehog. She looked quite a bit like me with her blue fur. White robes draped around her and she wore white sandals.

"Hello, Sonic," she said calmly. I was taken aback by this. "Wha- Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously. "My name is Angie. I am your Guardian Angel," she said. I raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Guardian Angel?" She smiled. "Yes and you definitely need one considering your always getting yourself in trouble," she said exasperatedly, "but your heart is always in the right place and you love to help people which seems to make up for it." I was still really confused. "So, uh, Angie, where the heck am I?" I ask in an uncertain tone. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer because a part of me already knew, but I still asked. "You are on the Other Side," she says gently. I stare her with sudden urgency in my eyes, "What do you mean 'the Other Side'?" I ask sternly. "Well, I mean exactly what it sounds like. You are in the place where young and old souls go when it's their time to pass on," she said. My eyes widen and I look around in disbelief. What? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I was…

"So… I'm… dead?" I asked. Her expression got solemn and she nodded slowly.


	2. The Other Side

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 2: The Other Side**

**A/N: Well here's chapter two... yay. If you're a rock music fan then listen to "Waiting For The End" by Linkin Park while reading this. That's where I got the idea from. That song is awesome!  
Enjoy! :D**

***Sonic's P.O.V***  
"B-but... how...?" I stuttered. Somehow I never really imagined myself dying. I mean, I knew I could I just never thought much about it. Angie gave me a sympathetic look, "It's just life, Sonic. That's how people are made. They are born, they live, they die." I think for a moment, 'Ok, I think I can wrap my head around this, but what's going to happen while I'm gone? Who's going to stop Eggman?' Angie smiled, "Don't worry, Sonic. Your friends are handling this very well. They are doing their best to stop the Doctor; have faith in them." It was as if she read my mind! I stare at her. "How did you-?" I started. "I'm your Guardian Angel; technically, I'm a part of you. So, yes, I can hear your thoughts," she said simply. I still stared. "Well that's a little disturbing," I stated. She smirked.

"Is there a way to know what's going on down there?" I asked while pointing at the ground. Angie thought for a moment "Yes, I believe there is. Come with me." I follow her through a door that appeared out of nowhere. We walked into a white hallway that looks endless and had doors on either side. She lead me down to the second to last door at the end. Inside was an alter sort of thing with stairs that lead to a stone bowl of water. Pillars lined the room and the room was white like everywhere else. We walked up the stairs to the bowl. "You would like to see your friends?" Angie asked. I nodded. "Space Colony ARK, Miles Prower and Amy Rose." She stated very clearly into the bowl. The water shimmered and an image began reflecting in the water. It clearly showed the viewing room on the ARK and it looked as though Tails was fighting Eggman. Eggman laughed. "You think you can beat me? Well play time is over, Tails!" He threatened. I large laser shot out of the Egg Walker and hit Tails' mech suit. My eyes widened at this. It badly damaged Tails' mech suit. Amy was in the corner weeping, probably over me. "I have to get down there and help him!" I said urgently. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but you can't do that. It's the rules." Angie replied.

"I don't care! My best friend is in trouble! I have to help him!" I yelled. Angie didn't flinch. "I know, Sonic, I get it. I don't make the rules. If I did I would let you, but I don't. If you have something to say you have to take it up with the Big Guy," She said, "If you want I could talk to him, but there is a really slim chance that he'll will bend the rules for you." My hand makes a fist, "Whatever it takes. Eggman hasn't ever won and he's not gonna start now!" Angie looked nervous. "Ok I'll do my best, Sonic, but no guarantees," She said. I gave a small smile and said "Thanks."

***at the ARK with Knuckles***

Knuckles and Rouge stood on the metal bars on the structure with lava beneath them. "Stop fooling around and give me back MY emeralds!" They shouted at each other. Rouge glared at Knuckles, "What are you babbling about? You call yourself a hunter; attacking a lady? Shame on you!" Knuckles scoffed, "What kind of lady goes around stealing gems anyway?" "Give me those emeralds!" Rouge took a step forward and slipped of the metal bar, "AAAAAHHH!" Knuckles ran and grabbed her hand before she can fall too far. **(A/N: Ok this happened in SA2 and something I just want to point out is Rouge can fly. Why doesn't she just save herself? Am I the only one that thinks that? *sigh* I get it if Knuckles saved her before she could do anything but it just seems like that to me.) **

Rouge looked up and saw that Knuckles saved her and he pulled her up. "Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!" Rouge said pulling her hand away. "Is that what you say to someone who just saved your life?" Knuckles said obviously annoyed with the bat. "Saving my life? Don't think I owe you one. You just wanted to hold my hand! Your such a creep!" the albino bat jokes. Knuckles sighed. "Think what you want. I was saving the Master Emerald!" Knuckles stated. Rouge looked away as if debating then sighs and throws the emerald pieces to Knuckles' feet. "Wha...?" Knuckles said confusedly. "Fine. Just take them. They stink like echidnas do!" Rouge said. Knuckles scooped up the gem pieces. "If that's what you thought then you should've given them to me in the first place!" Knuckles said. He brought the pieces of the emerald together and began restoring it until it was one large emerald. He looked over at Rouge. "What?" Rouge asked. Knuckles sighed. "I'm sorry... if I hurt you," he apologized then ran off. Rouge just watched him leave and then turned to depart. "Well I guess we should be going now," she stated and started to leave, but looked back to where Knuckles was. She smiled to herself and took off.

Knuckles ran through the halls of the ARK. Sonic had said that he was heading there to help Amy and Tails, so Knuckles was going up there to see if they needed help. But it was taking forever to try and navigate this place and find the viewing room! Something felt strange though, like, as if something horrible had happened that he didn't know about. He hadn't seen anyone around the ARK since he left Rouge. Something was wrong here, he just knew it.

***Sonic's P.O.V***  
I sat at the bowl of water watching everything going on on Earth. Mostly my friends. Tails was now winning the battle with Eggman and Amy had now stopped sobbing, but did sniff very occasionally. Knuckles had restored the Master Emerald and was heading to meet Tails and Amy. 'Wait 'til they tell him about me,' I thought. As much as Knuckles and I are rivals, we are also really close friends. 'I don't think he'll like hearing that very much. Well he got the M.E. back. That's one good thing that has happened today,' I thought sadly to myself. It was driving me nuts, being able to watch my friends in all the action, but not be able to be involved or help. I am not at all patient and I hate sitting still. I didn't really know why I was sitting there, but I felt like if I watched them I was just a little bit closer to them. Right where I wanted to be. 'I wish Angie would hurry up and get an answer already. I want to get back on Earth so I can kick Eggman's butt,' I thought.

'_I'm doing my best, be patient,'_ I heard Angie's voice in my head.

'Would you stop doing that? It's creepy.' I replied through my mind.

_'Sorry. Can't. I don't choose to listen to your thoughts, you know,' _she stated.

'Whatever. Just try to hurry please,'

'_Patience, young padawan,'_

'Star Wars? Seriously?' I asked starting to get annoyed.

_'What? They are good movies. And I'm just trying to lighten the mood,' _Angie replied.

'Never mind. You know, I think I'm the first of my friends to say that they died and are having an argument about Star Wars, in their mind with their Guardian Angel,' I thought sarcastically

_'Yeah probably.'_ Angie replied,_ 'Whoa, he's here. Got to go, Sonic. I'll be back soon.'_

'Alright,' I answered. I looked down into the bowl again. Tails and Eggman were fighting for a long time. Knuckles was still navigating through the ARK. "Don't worry, I'm coming back," I spoke to the bowl wishing that my friends could hear me.


	3. Plan B

**A/N: Sup. Chapter 3. if you couldn't tell the 'Big Guy' was implying God in the last chapter.** **Since they're in Heaven and stuff.** **That was like a kind of nickname for him.**  
**Honestly, I have no idea what to write in this chapter. Derp, guess I'll figure it out. Please please please Review! Reviews would be really helpful to me and would keep me motivated so PLEASE review.**

***Sonic's P.O.V*  
**I stared at the bowl for a very long time. Or at least it felt like that. Angie was still going to talk to the Big Guy, but was taking so long. 'I wish I knew what was going on,' I thought. Then an idea popped into my head. I looked right into the bowl and spoke clearly, "The Other Side, Angie the Guardian Angel"

The water shimmered once more and on it appeared Angie standing in a room with a large figure. The figure was slightly hard to make out because of the light that shone off of it. It had a halo over its head, wore bright white robes, and looked generally radiant.

"Please, I ask that you give him a second chance. It isn't right for anyone to pass on so soon. He wants to be able to help his friends and I don't know if they will be able to stop the Doctor without him," Angie pleaded to the figure. "I am afraid I cannot do that. No one gets second chances, it's just life. I apologize, but it is highly unorthodox," the figure said in a male voice. "Well, maybe he could at least go down there to help his friends complete their mission and then he could come right back. I know you're aware of the mass destruction the Doctor can cause with that weapon. It could destroy a planet if used that way! Please?" Angie said worriedly. I was surprised that she was so set on helping me. She didn't seem so for it earlier. But I guess I should be grateful.

"Angie, it is very hard to reconnect a body with a spirit once the two are separated. It will be difficult to do this," the figure, whom at this point I guessed was God, said.

"I know, but still, his friends need his help. Can't he just help them and then come back? That really wouldn't be too hard, would it?" Angie said in rebuttal.

God thought for a moment and then said, "I suppose he could. But he can only go, help, and come back. Alright?" Angie nodded happily. "Thank you! I will go tell him now. I'm sure he'll be very pleased!" she said. She bowed to him, turned, and walked out of view. The image faded and the water turned back to normal.

I sat back taking in what I just heard. I can go help my friends, but I can't stay. Somehow, that almost seemed worse to me. Giving me a little taste of having my life back only to take it away. That just seemed wrong. I know I should be thankful, but I wanted my old life back, not this.

I sat for about five minutes thinking about this (a part of me was wondering if Angie could hear it all) until Angie walked in. "Sonic, great news!" Angie said excitedly. I looked at her with a gloomy expression on my face. "I already know," I said simply. She looked confused. "How do you already-?" She cut herself off and looked at the bowl and then back to me, "You were eaves dropping?" I shrugged. "Well, I was curious," I stated. Angie looked pretty annoyed at me and said," Curiosity killed the cat, you know." I stood, "I'm a hedgehog, not a cat," I gestured to myself. Angie rolled her eyes. "Same difference. Anyway, so you already know the news, but isn't it great? You get to help your friends like you wanted to!" She said. "Uh, yeah, I guess," I replied. Angie put her hands on her hips, "Alright, spill it, Sonic. I know when you're lying." I sighed and looked at the ground. "It's just that I was hoping to get my life back completely," I state, "But I guess there's nothing I can do about it at this point. I get a chance to go live for a short time so might as well enjoy it." Angie smiled. "That's the spirit, Sonic!" I gave a small smile in return.

***At the ARK***

Knuckles ran through a few more halls until he found the viewing room of the ARK. He went up to the sliding door and walked in. Inside Amy was sitting on the floor looking deeply troubled and Tails was in his mech suit next to Eggman, who was lying on the floor. Tails looked over and saw Knuckles. "Oh, hey Knuckles, did you get the M.E. back?" Tails asked. "Yup, got it all in one piece again," Knuckles replied. He looked around from Amy to Tails to Eggman on the ground. "Uh, what happened? And where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Amy burst into tears suddenly and took Knuckles by surprise. "What?! What did I say?" He questioned. Tails looked at the ground and bowed his head slightly. "Sonic is... gone," Tails stated solemnly. Amy wailed even more at this. Knuckles' eyes widened but then he looked at the ground also. "Oh," he said.

When they weren't looking Eggman took the real Chaos Emerald that was on the floor near him. He snapped his fingers and his Egg Mobile floated to him out of a compartment in the ceiling. "Thanks for the emerald, Tails!" He said mockingly and flew out of the room. "No! He got the last emerald!" Tails exclaimed. "What should we do?" Knuckles asked, "Do we have a plan?" Tails thought for a moment and said "The original plan was to use the fake emerald, but that was with Sonic..." Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "And where was Sonic? What happened?" He asked. Tails had a lump forming in his throat. "Eggman trapped him and shot him out in a capsule into space," Tails looked over to the large window, "But the capsule exploded, Sonic and the emerald along with it." Knuckles placed his gloved hand on his chin in thought. "Do you have any other fakes?" he asked. Tails shook his head. "Do we have _anything_ to destroy the cannon with?" Knuckles asked urgently. Tails' eyes lit up as if he got an idea. He bent over and rummaged around in a compartment of his mecha and pulled out a rectangular object.

"Eggman accidentally dropped this out of his Egg Walker. It's a bomb," Tails handed the object to Knuckles who examined it. It had buttons on the top and the screen read '00:00:00'. It also had Eggman's insignia on it. "Ok so where should we place this?" Knuckles asked. "Hmm give me a sec," Tails stated. He started pressing buttons and looking at the screen on his mech suit until it looked like he found something, "Ah ha! Here it is! Ok, the Eclipse Cannon has a weak point near the engine room that I destroyed. If we put the bomb there it will stop the cannon completely! Knuckles, do you think you can take care of that? I'm going to try to stop Eggman from putting in the last emerald," Tails stated. Knuckles nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!" Knuckles said.

Tails and Knuckles made their way out the door to complete the mission, leaving Amy alone in the viewing room. She looked up from her weeping and saw that they were gone. "Ugh, I hate it when they leave me behind!" she complained.

**A/N: Yay. Glad that's over with. This probably won't end up being more than ten chappies unless I get some really awesome idea out of nowhere. I keep having to look up info for this cuz it's been a while since I've played SA2 story mode... so yeah. Anyway, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, dance, eat a sandwich, chase a llama, do whatever. Until next time.****Ciao (Or should I say chao. Heh)  
**


	4. Shadow vs Knuckles

**A/N: O Reviews, Reviews, Wherefore art thou Reviews? What yonder lies thy window breaks? For it is the east and Reviews are the sun! Heh, that was a little revised Shakespeare for ya. Yeah I know it sucked, I'm working on it. I am still looking for some reviews cuz I would like to get your input on how you think the story is going. Thank you to those you followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy! :D**

***At the Space Colony ARK***

"You ready Knuckles?" Tails asked as they were about to depart on their missions. "Yeah, but how am I supposed to navigate this place? It's not as easy as you think," Knuckles stated. "Alright then here," Tails handed him a holographic map of the ARK," It's a map." Knuckles nodded. "Ok. We've wasted enough time, let's get going!"

Knuckles ran, once more, through the hallways to find his destination. Luckily the cannon was nearby. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything in his way, but that was probably a little too much to hope for.

It was as if that thought jinxed it because up ahead four G.U.N robots stood blocking the path. As Knuckles ran up to them, they cocked their laser guns and waited for him to come close. He made a fist and and punched right through two of the bots, kicked one, and gave an uppercut to the last one. He then continued to run forward. 'Piece o' cake,' he thought to himself. He made a right into the next metal hallway, but it came to a cliff at the end.

"Now what do I do?" Knuckles asked to no one in particular. Across the cliff was another wall and an opening to, what looked like, another hallway. Knuckles looked around for a way to get over there because it was to far to just glide to. He looked up and saw a poll that was perpendicular to the walls and connected them. Knuckles jumped up and grabbed hold of it. He swung himself back and forth and when he had enough momentum he let go. It flung him just far enough so that he could glide the rest of the way. He landed and started running again. The map said to make a right and then a left so he did just that. As he went on more and more robots came into his path. At one point he ran into two Artificial Chaos that shot lasers at him.

Knuckles dodged the lasers as they came and punched the creatures in the head causing them to explode. "I remember fighting the real Chaos not to long ago," Knuckles reminisced, "I have to admit, Sonic did a pretty good job that day." He felt a twinge of grief for a moment at the thought of his deceased friend, but shook it off and kept running.

***With Tails*  
**  
"How's it going, Knuckles?" Tails spoke into his walkie talkie. _"Alright, so far. How 'bout you?"_ Knuckles responded. "Ok. I'm almost at the control room, where Eggman is headed."

_"Ok then. Got to go," _Knuckles said. Tails continued with his mecha through the ARK. He passed by a window that faced Earth and looked out it. The view was really breath taking. The Earth looked so beautiful. The blue and green planet seemed so peaceful among the stars. It would be so easy just to forget everything, all your troubles, and just stare at it forever. Tails almost did. He stared out it for a moment, but then shook his head and stayed on task, "No. I have a mission to complete. This is for Sonic," He said to himself.

He continued forward. Just then a robot jumped out in front of Tails. The fox thought quickly and locked on to the robot and shot multiple laser bullet. The (cheaply made) robot exploded once in contact with the bullets. Just as that one was gone, three more took its place. Tails locked on to them all and shot lasers at them which caused them to also explode. Up ahead a few boxes were stacked like stairs and lead up to another hall at a higher level. Tails hopped up there and continued down, only to find a group of robots and a giant pit of bright green acid. Tails shot the bots and raised an eyebrow at the pit. "Uh, why do they need an acid pit on a space station?" He questioned and flew over to the other side where there was a landing to another hall. **(A/N: Exactly my thoughts while playing -_- they don't need a flippin acid pit on the ARK, just sayin.)**

***With Knuckles***

Knuckles ran into many robots which he destroyed but because of his time constraint he ran past a few groups of them. They didn't do anything about it though.

"Almost to the cannon," he stated to himself. The hall came to a dead end, but the ceiling had a square hole above the dead end. Knuckles climbed up the wall with his shovel claws on his gloves and went through the hole above him. He went up through the tall chute for about thirty seconds until there was finally an opening to a platform. Knuckles climbed out of the hole and onto the platform which turned out to be a long path but had no walls or ceiling like the ones he had been through. It just sat there in space being barely kept aloft by supports. It looked kind of like a runway in its shape. Knuckles was about to continue down it when a voice behind him spoke.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Knuckles turned and saw a black and red hedgehog walking toward him. "What do you want?" He asked sternly. "I believe I asked you first," the hedgehog retorted. Knuckles turned back around and continued forward and said, "Look pal, I don't have time for this. See ya."

Suddenly something struck him in the back causing him to yell out in surprise. The hedgehog came up to him. "I'm afraid I cannot let you leave." Knuckles glared at the hedgehog. "Who are you anyway?" he asked. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the Ultimate Lifeform created by Doctor Ger-" the hedgehog was cut off by Knuckles who said, "Yeah, I didn't ask for your life story just your name." The hedgehog glared daggers at the Guardian.

"How dare you mock the Ultimate Lifeform," he growled. Shadow charged a Chaos Spear in his hand and shot it at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged it and got in a fighting stance. "Bring it, hedgehog!" he exclaimed. Shadow charged with a fist full of Chaos Spears and a look of determination. Knuckles drew back his fist and punched at Shadow. The hedgehog dodged and grabbed the echidnas fist. He kicked Knuckles in the stomach with his metal shoes and punched him in the face.

Knuckles grimaced but used his free hand and punched back at Shadow, this time hitting him in the face. He then pulled away his hand and got back in his fighting stance. He came forward to kick Shadow but the hedgehog disappeared in a flash of light. "Huh?" Knuckles questioned but right behind him was another flash and Shadow appeared. The hedgehog did a round-house to the back of Knuckles' head. Said echidna was shot forward and hit the ground. Knuckles growled and got up. Shadow was already throwing punches at Knuckles, but Knuckles dodged them all and kicked back at Shadow, who also dodged. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled and shot the spears at Knuckles. A few hit Knuckles' shoulder while he tried to dodged.

Knuckles ran at Shadow. Shadow just stood there until Knuckles was right in front of him and dashed to the side at an amazing speed. Knuckles halted and looked over at Shadow. "How did you- " Knuckles was cut off by a fist full of Chaos Spears coming at him. He ducked and the spears flew over him. "You know you are really starting to get on my nerves!" the echidna said. He ran at Shadow and grabbed him by the neck. He punched Shadow's face multiple times. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow repeated and five spear shot forward. They blasted Knuckles backwards and he landed on the ground a few feet away. He slowly got back up though. Shadow ran towards Knuckles so fast that he was just a blur. He body slammed the echidna to the ground and pinned him there. Knuckles fought under Shadow and tried to roll him off of himself.

He was able to roll Shadow off of him and then pinned the hedgehog down on the ground. Knuckles drew back his fist and was about to punch Shadow. But he noticed Shadow looking at something behind Knuckles. "What?" Knuckles asked. He felt a finger tap on his shoulder. Knuckles turned his head and looked behind him. The echidna's eyes widened at the blue figure that he saw standing there with a smirk on its face.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sonic asked.

**A/N: Yay chappie numbero cuatro is up and running :) Sorry if this is boring though, I'm feeling really lazy. Derp :p So anyway, thx again followers and favoriters! You all get a cookie! **

**So to recap: with a plan B in mind Tails and Knuckles head off to stop Dr. Robotnik... er, Kintobor, uh... Oh wait sorry... Dr. Eggman! But when Knuckles gets into a fight with Shadow it's time for a certain blue blur to make a reappearance! What will come next in this adventure of surprises and mystery! Tune in next time for Chapter 5!**

**Ok I'm done now, you all can get back to your lives now. I want a sandwich. Jeeves! Get me a sandwich immediately! And while your at it don't forget to feed the llama! Ok so the chapter is over... actually it was over a few paragraphs ago... Why am I still typing? Why are you still reading? The world may never know... ok bye now.**


End file.
